Les âmes
by chavenda
Summary: Une pincée de poésie, de romance et de mystère.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, hormis ceux que vous ne reconnaitrez pas ^^.

Note : Ceci est ma première histoire finie et postée alors si qui que ce soit a un conseil, une critique constructive ou quelque chose d'utile n'hésitez pas. Aussi je ne suis pas exclusive avec mes histoires alors si la mienne inspire quelqu'un et qu'il ou elle veut reprendre l'idée allez-y, prévenez moi juste que je puisse la lire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Le petit corps déformé et gris tomba dans le chaudron bouillonnant sous les yeux de l'adolescent impuissant contre la tombe. Au même moment dans un autre endroit, un long hurlement déchira la nuit sous les yeux des elfes impuissants contre l'étrange souffrance.

Un corps décharné, blafard, au visage plat accompagné d'étranges yeux rouges, apparu au milieu des tombeaux. La même seconde un corps féminin, maigre, au visage blafard accompagné d'étranges yeux vairons, se souleva au milieu d'une sombre chambre.

Cette nuit là, quelques un se souviendront du retour d'une âme noir. Mais personne ne se souviendra du réveil de l'autre face de cette pièce ténébreuse.

Bien des mois passèrent sans que personne ne s'inquiète de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre inconnue. Des elfes allaient et venaient mais de cela aussi personne ne s'inquiétait. Pourtant si elles savaient, certaines personnes ne resteraient pas tranquilles. Il y avait bien quelques indices, mais trop bien cachés pour être vus.

Ce jour là, ils allaient être révélé et avec eux leur secret.

Le Département des Mystères n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Car que pouvait bien faire un groupe d'étudiants de Poudlard dans une salle remplie de boules de cristal contenant diverses prophéties nébuleuses ?

-Je ne comprend pas elle devrait être là. Et Sirius aussi. Je l'ai vu !

-Où est la prophétie Potter ? Donnez la moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas. Où est Sirius ?

-Donnez-moi la prophétie et vous le saurez.

Ils ne le savaient pas mais en ce moment même, le mangemort et l'adolescent avaient un point commun. Tous les deux voulaient ce que l'autre n'avait pas.

Des sortilèges qui fusent, une poursuite, une bataille, un corps qui tombe et disparaît, une autre poursuite et voilà l'âme noire qui apparaît enfin. Elle aussi veut ce que l'autre n'a pas. Un vieil homme arrive et les questions se répètent mais la réponse vient cette fois-ci.

Le secret se dévoile.

-Où est la prophétie vieux fou ?

-Je l'ai détruite. Une voix de femme répond dans l'ombre d'une cheminée. Les yeux rouges brillent de rage.

-Qui a osé ! Montrez-vous !

L'ombre laisse place à une adolescente de 14-15 ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons étranges, l'un vert l'autre marron-rouge. Sa vue fît sursauter de surprise le vieil homme. L'âme noire parue plus songeuse.

-Qui es-tu ?

La question était si incongrue pour le vieil homme, qu'il se tourna vers l'autre homme de stupeur. Ne reconnaissait-il pas celle qu'il nommait lui-même son « âme » ? La seule personne qui ai jamais comptée dans toute sa vie ?

Bien que son visage soit marqué par la douleur, la jeune fille ne sembla pas étonnée par la question. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Après quelques pas, il leva sa baguette vers elle. Elle s'arrêta et leva ses mains.

-Je n'ai ni baguette, ni armes. Que pourrais-tu craindre ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Elle se remit en marche sans baisser les mains ni le lâcher du regard. Un regard qui troublait l'âme noire, l'empêchait de lancer un quelconque sortilège. Une fois à plusieurs centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de stupéfier encore une fois l'assistance. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle flotte dans les airs sans baguette qui les choqua le plus, mais bel et bien qu'elle soit en train d'embrasser le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier, une fois le choc passé, voulu se dégager et envoyer un sort ou deux sur l'impudente. Mais il remarqua vite que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il se sentit partir petit à petit, jusqu'à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il les rouvrit, les autres purent constater que ses yeux étaient presque entièrement redevenus marrons. Il regarda le visage près du sien et laissa un sourire éclater sur ses lèvres.

Mon âme.

Sur ces paroles la jeune fille devint éclatante de joie.

-Ma ténébreuse âme.

Leurs mains se joignirent naturellement, ils étaient réunis comme ils devaient l'être, car pile n'existe pas sans face, les ténèbres ne sont pas sans la lumière.

Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme qui lui sourit, heureux pour elle, pour eux.

-Je vous laisse le reste.

Le couple disparu ainsi que l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougé, d'incompréhension. Les trois réapparurent dans la chambre où tout s'était enclenché. Le garçon s'éloigna de peur et chercha désespérément une sortie. Le voyant faire, la fille se détacha de son compagnon et se mit entre lui et l'autre.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te faire du mal. Laisse moi t'approcher et je te donne ma parole de sorcière que je te dirais tout.

Le jeune homme fût d'abord méfiant mais se dit que de toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisqu'il ne voyait aucune sortie. Il pointa quand même sa baguette sur l'homme pour se rassurer.

Comme dans le ministère, l'adolescente s'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à être devant lui. Elle lui embrassa le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice si célèbre. Elle resta ainsi une pairs de secondes, avant de le remercier et de retourner vers l'autre à qui elle donna un baiser cette fois-ci sur les lèvres. Puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille et se retourna vers l'adolescent pendant que l'homme disparaissait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui meublait la pièce et en présenta une à son vis-à-vis, qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, plus en confiance depuis le départ de l'homme.

-Je t'ai promis des explications, je vais te raconter une histoire si tu le veux bien ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu désorienté mais sentant l'important des paroles qu'il allait entendre.

Et elle lui conta l'histoire de deux orphelins, unis dans le désespoir et la douleur de leur enfance en un lieu amplis de ténèbres. Deux enfants rejetés par leurs compagnons car considérés comme bizarres. Tourmentés par leur différence, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Lorsque les ténèbres les touchaient trop, Lui la protégeait car il était aussi fait d'ombres. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignaient, Elle lui montrait la beauté de la lumière car elle n'était que lumière. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et n'auraient pu vivre séparés. Un jour un vieil homme leur apprît qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur différence, et qu'elle avait un nom : Magie. Il leur fît découvrir un monde différent, leur monde, avec ses propres ténèbres et sa propre lumière. Ils grandirent et apprirent dans ce monde et un jour ils comprirent qu'à eux deux ils n'étaient qu'un. Mais une terrible nouvelle leur parvint aussi. Elle, la lumière, était malade. Une maladie aussi terrible qu'inconnue. Alors ils cherchèrent dans la vieille magie un moyen de la sauver. Il découvrit un sort capable de lui donner le temps de trouver la solution. Il arrêta son temps, lumière figée dans le temps attendant d'être ravivée. Il continua sans relâche de chercher, allant jusqu'à tester sur lui-même des sorts dangereux. Mais lui étant les ténèbres, sans sa lumière il se perdit dans le noir. Continuant de chercher mais ne sachant plus ni quoi ni pourquoi. Il en fût ainsi pour un long moment, Elle, seule figée dans une glace invisible, Lui, perdu dans ses propres ténèbres. Puis un jour, il fit un ancien rituel et modifia tellement sa magie que son sortilège s'arrêta, et la lumière se réveilla. Parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'un elle avait tout vu, tout ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il était devenu. Ainsi une fois ses forces récupérées, elle pu rassembler les morceaux de lui qu'il avait éparpillé. Elle prit en elle car elle était aussi une part de lui. Et lorsqu'elle le revit enfin, elle lui redonna la lumière pour se retrouver et être enfin, ensembles, complets jusqu'à la fin.

Des mois plus tard, l'adolescent, accompagné par un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, alla rendre visite à une tombe. Sur la pierre on pouvait lire : « La vie n'a pas pu les garder ensembles, qu'ils ne soient qu'Un pour l'éternité dans leur nouveau voyage. »

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu être sauvé par Voldemort et sa copine !

-Ce n'est pas Voldemort et sa copine qui t'ont sauvé Sirius. C'est juste Tom et son âme.


End file.
